


Be happy Dami!

by Archiver17 (Eliwats22)



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Archiver17
Summary: After discovering his long lost friend Coin was alive. Damian wonder if he can still have both Colin and Jon.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian and Jon were returning from a mission where they stole a data chip from the bad guys. Damian was frustrated after seeing something on the enemy computers. He put the chip in the base computer and curses in Arabic when it said the chip will take 6 hours to be analyzed.

“Damian what’s wrong?” Jon said.

“Nothing Jon.” Damian lied.  
Jon noticed that Damian is acting very strange and narrow focused as soon as he saw something on the bad guys screen. The older superheroes told him the Bats do this when their hyper focused on something.  
“Damian I know you’re lying. Come on, tell me.” Jon stated.  
Damian turned around and looked at Jon, he moved forward and pressed his body into Jon’s.   
“We can do it, but Dami please tell why you took the chip?” Jon asked.

The two boys have been having sex for months, but mostly to relieve stress. They both enjoy rough sex, but they do enjoy gentle sometimes. (Though Damian flinches sometimes.) 

“There’s a chance it can find one of my friends.” Damian confessed.  
Jon was curious who the friend was, but he knew Damian was narrow minded so he wouldn’t talk after sex. Jon carried Damian to his room. (It is actually theirs but they haven’t told their families yet). Jon pushed Damian against the wall and made out with him. He felt up Damian’s damaged outfit. He could easily rip them off but chose not to. He took Damian’s mask off to see his eyes.

Damian wanted to be dominant this time, but he will remind Jon next round who’s still on top. Damian put his hands on Jon’s face.  
“Fuck me Superboy!” Damian said.   
Jon put Damian on his knees and pulled out his 8 inches hard dick, courtesy of his Kryptonian heritage. Damian took 4 inches of Jon’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it like candy. Jon moans, knowing that Damian could give him a orgasm in less than a minute. Jon put his hands behind Damian’s head and thrusts more inches into the Boy Wonder’s mouth. Damian put his hands on Jon’s hips, wanting to challenge the Boy of Steel into making his lover submit to him. 

“Come on Robin!” Jon complaint.  
Jon used his super strength and pushed all 8 inches into Damian’s mouth. Damian gagged on Jon’s cock, in which Jon didn’t care about, he held Damian’s mouth in position and fuck-faced for awhile. 

“Fuck Robin! I love your mouth.” Jon said between his moans.  
Jon felt his orgasm approaching and went harder in Damian’s face. He was nearly vibrating his body, Damian knew what was going to happen and embraced it, he grabbed on to Jon still covered cheeks so Jon knew it was okay.  
“Here I come! sallow!” Jon roared.

Due to being an early bloomer, Jon was already producing sperm so Damian swallowed the cum in his mouth with some leaking out. Jon coming from his after glow pulled Damian up to his face. The two made out sharing some of Jon remaining cum. Jon grinded on Damian’s still covered dick, and grabbed ahold of his tight and round butt.

“Damian can I say it?” Jon asked knowing Damian hated that phase at times.

Damian moves his mouth to Jon’s neck and bit it causing the half-kryptonian to yelp.

“No! Just fuck me.” Damian commanded.

Jon sighed and throws Damian to the bed causing the Boy Wonder to grunt in surprise. Using his super speed, Jon took off his and Damian’s clothes quickly leaving them in their birthday suits. Jon quickly took Damian 6.5 inches dick into his mouth, causing Damian to moan. Damian moans from the blowjob and thrust his mouth into Jon throat. Jon didn’t mind and enjoy Damian thrusting, but he didn’t want Damian to cum yet. Jon pulled out than looked at Damian.

“Can I rim you?” Jon asked.

Damian sighed and nodded and went on his hands and knees. He spread his butt cheeks and presented his butt to his lover. Jon put his mouth on Damian hole and started to eat him out. Damian moans from Jon's rimming, from the way he used his super speed to tongue fuck him to blowing air into it. Damian pushed his ass into Jon’s face. Jon pulled his mouth out of Damian ass than wet his fingers to lube and stretch Damian.

“Ready brat?” Jon said 

“Hurry up you insolent child.” Damian responses.  
Jon inserts his fingers causing Damian to moan. Then he used his super speed causing Damian to slightly vibrate. Damian grabbed on to the sheets and grunt from every thrust Jon made. When Jon felt ready, he lubes his cock and puts Damian on his back.

“Damian…did you ever have sex with your friend Colin?” Jon asked. He was always curious of how he was so experienced 

Damian looks at Jon blue eyes “Yes, he was my first partner, anymore questions?”, Damian said.

“Do you still love him?” Jon asked. He didn’t want to cause issues between the two boys.  
Damian wrapped his hands around Jon’s neck “Just fuck me, please?” He asked.  
Jon knew how to make Damian soft during sex, he decided to fuck Damian’s brains out. Jon pressed his lips to Damian’s and slowly inserted his penis in Damian’s hole causing both boys to moan. Jon slowly thrusts into Damian’s body, letting him get used to the penetration. Damian moved his hands around Jon’s body to let him feel comfortable. He bites down on Jon’s neck . 

“Fuck me now.” Damian said.

Jon pulled his dick out of Damian’s hole until his tip was touching it, then slammed back into his boyfriend’s hole, causing him to scream. Jon repeated the technique causing the Arab boy to twisted and turn underneath Jon and claw on his back.   
“Harder Jon! Harder!” The Arab boy moaned  
Jon fucked into Damian’s body like a jackhammer, the Boy Wonder thrusts back and tightened up his hole. Jon was hitting Damian’s prostate, the Arab boy grunts from each thrust and sucked on Jon’s neck. The Boy Wonder grabbed Jon cheeks and pulled him deeper into his body. Jon felt his orgasm rising but he didn’t want to cum yet. 

“Hey Damian, you want it rough?” Jon asked

Damian thought about it and nodded, Jon gave one last gentle kiss. The Boy of Steel pulled out and flipped Damian over onto his stomach. Damian got on all fours and presented his hole. and roughly pushed his 8 incher inside Damian’s hole. 

“Take it, come on and take it you dirty slut?” Jon dirty talks, gripping his boyfriend’s hips and thrusting into him. 

As the squelching noises and the rough pounding went on, the Kryptonian turns Damian’s head towards his and kisses him.

Damian moaned into the kiss and pushed backwards, he pulled away from Jon’s mouth for one last request.  
“Fuck me like the freak you are. Show me you love me, make me your bitch.” Damian begged 

Jon grabbed ahold of Damian’s head and spit into the Arab's mouth. He then pushed Damian into the pillow and fucks him without mercy. The bed squeaks as the two boys went at it, Jon pulled on the other boys hair causing the Arab to grunt in pain. Jon then attacked Damian’s neck and left hickeys. The Boy of Steel than grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and jerks him out. 

“You like it huh? You wanted to be treated as a slut?” Jon dirty talked.

Damian didn’t respond but moans in response, Jon went extremely fast and jerked off his boyfriend. Damian cums first, covering Jon’s hand. The Kryptonian letting out a huge roar and came inside his boyfriend, filling him up. Jon brought his hand to Damian’s mouth and the Arab lick the cum from his hands. Jon pulled out and lay on top of Damian.

“I love you Damian.” Jon said 

“I…love you too Jon.” Damian confessed

The two boys fell asleep enjoying the afterglow.

…  
Damian and Jon woke up then discovered that the computer decrypted the information. Colin Wilkes was held up at facility on a island.

“Should we tell the Justice League? Jon asked.

“No, when I checked the data it seems someone else knew about Colin's imprisonment.” Damian said.  
Damian knew who it was, but had a feeling Jon may freak out it. The two boys went into Damian’s personal flight jet. (It was an old jet that the Justice League didn’t use, so Damian took it). The boys flew to the island where it was being sieged by another enemy.

“Whoa! Who could cause this damage?” Jon asked.   
Damian suspected who it is, but wanted to meet them.  
“Unknown, Superboy fly around the area. I will go into the labs.” Damian said.  
“You don’t need help?” The Boy of Steel asked.   
“No.” Damian responses.   
As the Super Sons got out of the jet, Robin glided down to the lab and Superboy flew down to deal with any remaining hostiles. Damian walked around the lab noticing a trail of dead bodies who seems to have been clean killed. Damian then discovered a lab where he saw two people from his past.

“Hello my son, were you looking for him?” Talia Al Ghul asked.

Dressed in tactical assassin gear, the great Talia Al Ghul was cleaning off her blade with an unconscious Colin Wilkes next to her.  
“What did you do to him?” Damian asked.  
“Nothing but rescue him, there are other kids who are kidnapped in different facilities.” Talia answered.  
“Why you care?”  
“Does the name Lian, Chris, Arthur, Cerdian, Robert, and Jai reminded you of anyone?”  
Damian remembered those names, while he enjoyed his friends Jon, Suren, and Maya, he always felt there was others before him. A kryptonian before him, an archer, a speedster, but he assumed it was all dreams.

“…Those are the children of the original Teen Titans and Justice League! How did you find them?” Damian asks wondering, if it was a trick.  
“I had a clue, I will find them and you will recuse them.” Talia commanded.

“You can do it yourself.”   
“The heroes will never believe it, they'll think their children are but copies. Please beloved, wouldn’t you enjoy having a true team?”   
Damian wanted a full team like the previous generations.  
“Fine but Batman and the others detectives will discover you helping me soon.” Damian warned.  
“I will disappear in the shadows. Goodbye Damian, I will see you again.” Talia said leaving her son with a data chip.

Damian puts the chip in his utility belt and picks up the unconscious ginger boy. Colin still looked the same with freckle and hairstyle except slightly taller. Damian felt anxious and carried the boy to the jet. Jon returned to the jet after seeing no hostiles.

“Is that Colin?” Jon asked.

“Yes, but let’s take him to the base.” Damian ordered.  
The jet went back to the Super Sons HQ, Jon had some stuff to do back home and left the two boys alone. Damian unwrapped Colin, revealing the naked ginger. Nothing bad happened to him but Damian couldn’t feel more at ease.

“Come on Colin wake up.” Damian pleaded.

Colin open his eyes, thinking it’s another dream until he saw Damian but this time wearing a slightly different outfit. 

“Damian is that really you?” Colin asked.  
Damian gave the ginger a genuine smile. “Yes it me, beloved.” The Arab said.

Colin sat up and looking around his surroundings more and realized he was in a different place. He smiled at Damian and tackles him into a hug.

“I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!” Colin said, giving Damian a bone crushing hug.

Damian hugged the missing the ginger boy, but he then pulled away.

“Colin, there’s a lot of stuff you missed when you were gone.” Damian said.

“Why you got a new friend?” Colin asked, noticing someone else’s stuff in the base.

Damian sighed and took his long lost friend to the main computer.


	2. Chapter 2

The base of Supersons was modern and detailed. It had emergency exits, showers, and 10 bedrooms and places for vehicles through Damian’s bike and jet are the only current ones. While Damian had OCD like symptoms, Jon left multiple things around which irritated the Arab to no end. 

Damian gave Colin some pants and went to the computer room where he explained what has happened in the last few years. The multiverse got messed up again and many people they once knew disappeared. Damian then explains that Superman has a biological son now, which surprised Colin.

“How old is he?” Colin asked.

“10, a year younger than us.” Damian said.

“Wait didn’t Superman have an adopted son, I think Chris right?” 

Damian kept quiet about Chris Kent, he knew he was supposed to have a kryptonian partner before Jon existed. Yet he kept that to himself when being near the Boy of Steel.

“Yes, but we have to find him and the others.” Damian said “Do you remember anything?”

“Well I remember some kids, two other gingers kids. Two boys that remind of Aquaman and I think Tempest, the first Aquaboy right?” Colin said.

Colin confirmed that Talia was telling the truth and Damian had the feeling he needed to see another superhero. Damian copies the data chip to another one and takes it, he goes to get up but Colin stops him. 

 

“Where’re you going to?” Colin asked.

“To see Nightwing.” Damian said.

“Oh okay. Hey Damian, do you still have feelings for me?” Colin asked.

Damian just glanced at him, he still felt emotions to Colin. Yet he wondering what Jon felt.

“We can talk about that after I return Colin.” Damian said.

Colin didn’t let it go and didn’t accept Damian’s answer.

“If you don’t want me just say-“ Colin was interrupted when Damian pressed lips to Colin’s. 

“Let me see Nightwing okay?” Damian said.

Colin nodded, Damian left the base and went Blūdheaven to meet the original Boy Wonder.

…  
Dick Grayson, first Robin and founder member of the Teen Titans, was returning from a cop patrol and wondering if he should do a night patrol as Nightwing tonight. His apartment was that off a regular single 30-something year with furniture and some dirty dishes in the sink. He than noticed someone else was in his house. After doing a few minutes of searching, he it figured out.  
“You know you could’ve called Dames.” Dick said 

Damian came out of the shadows still in his Robin costume.

“We need to talk Grayson.” Damian said.

Dick raised an eyebrow, knowing with his Wayne and Al Ghul bloodline, he barely asked for help. He was curious what Damian wanted.

“What you need oh great heir of Batman and Ra Al Ghul?” Dick joked.

Damian rolled his eyes but knew why Dick said that.

“Richard…do you remember your nieces and nephews? Perhaps your godchildren?” Damian asked.

Dick expression got serious, while he a friendly guy, only a few people he saw as family. The only people he would see as family outside the Bat Clan would be the eldest titans members. Yet only a few kids would call him uncle, and only Wally made him a godfather…

“ It’s them? Are you sure?” The Acrobat asked.

Dick always felt guilt about not saving his friend’s kids. It only got worse when Damian died and he got some idea what his friends went through. He really hoped that Damian was telling the truth.

“Yes, the people who have them are using for a project called Olympians.” Damian said revealing a data chip for Dick.

Both vigilantes knew the Greek myths about the Olympians and both dreaded what would happen if the myth of the Olympians rising to power became true.

“I’ll give it to Cyborg in his personal lab. You mind telling where you got this from?” Dick asked.

“A new ally, they maybe a great help in finding the others.” Damian said.

Dick expected it was Talia due to his response, but kept it to himself and wanted to find the kids first.

“Fine, I hope you’re right Damian. If you are…the others and I can never repay you.” Dick said.

“If they are around my age, train them and let them become heroes. They don’t wanted to be coddled…and feel unloved.” Damian said

Dick knew Damian was talking from personal experience. Dick nodded and thanked Damian. Damian left while Dick got his suit on to go see Cyborg.

…

Damian return to the Super Sons HQ where he found Colin still alone. Colin was in Damian’s room. The boy had a queen size bed with weapons and clothes strewn around from last night. Colin was looking at Jon’s discarded clothes when Damian came in.

 

“…Did you really forgot me?” Colin asked, sad that Damian seemingly replaced him.

“No! Jon and I needed an outlet for our stress and we decided to...” Damian stopped realizing it was the same excuse that he and Colin used when they first started.

“If you don’t want me anymore that’s okay.” Colin said wanting to leave since Damian wanted to move on.

Damian stopped Colin. 

“No I want you! But Jon! But you! Ahhh!” Damian said stressed out.

Colin looked at the frustrated Arab, he remembers the rumors in the Gotham Underworld and superheroes community about Batman’s messed up relationships. He didn’t want Damian want to go on the same path as his father.

“Damian…we can have sex, and if you seem like to enjoy Jon more than me. Then we can stop or have a friends with benefits thing?” Colin supposed.

Damian looks at the ginger, Colin was more open-minded while Damian takes the extreme. Damian sighed and looks at his old friend.

“Do you really want to do it? Do you feel strong enough?” Damian asked.

“Yeah, I’m also a bit angry at you for replacing me.” Colin confessed.

Damian pushed Colin onto his bed, “Then make me regret it street rat.” The Arab said.

Colin grabbed the shoulders of the Boy Wonder and flipped him to where Colin was on top. He than started to rip off Damian’s top, leaving him shirtless. The Arab tries to get up but the ginger grabbed his ex’s neck and pushed the boy’s head down onto the pillows.

“Did you miss my dick? Like how you used beg like a bitch underneath me.” Colin grinding on Damian’s imprisoned dick.

Damian used his hands and pushed Colin’s pants down revealing his freckled ass and dick.

“How about you fuck me and maybe I’ll miss you.” Damian insults Colin after catching wind that he and Colin is going to have angry sex.

Colin spits on his dick and strokes it to its full 10.5 inch glory. Then he parts Damian’s cheeks to roughly finger fuck the boy for a few minutes. He inserts first one then two and finally three fingers, just punishing his ex’s hole and stretching it to fully take his drooling cock. The ginger covers the Arab boy’s mouth to stifle his screams. The screams turn into moans as Colin hooks his fingers inside Damian’s rectum, scratching his prostate.

“Take it bitch! Aw, What’s wrong Damian? Too tight? Is Jon not satisfying? Maybe I should take over? Huh?” Colin dirty talks, jerking his fingers from Damian’s ass, digging into his prostate on the way out. 

“Miss me now Dami?” Colin asks, shoving his drooling cock inside his ex’s hole till hairless crotch meet butt cheeks. 

Damian is rendered a moaning mess, toes curling and gasping for air as the ginger takes his frustration out on him. Colin grabs Damian’s left arm for support while pinning the boy on the bed to fuck him into coma. 

 

“How’s……my….. dick..... Damian? You missed me yet?” He punctuates the first three words with heavy thrusts, leaning down and grabbing Damian’s hair as he cums inside the Arab’s boy.

 

“You’re not getting off THAT easy.” Colin says, flipping Damian onto his back, climbing on the bed. He startes to bounce on the boy’s butt with his dick firmly inside and his cum easing the entry.

 

Damian moans loudly from the deep penetration, the boy’s hard dick able to cut steel and drooling copious amounts of precum that covers his face. 

Colin picks up Damian, the latter holding onto his neck with his body folding in half as he’s pushed into a wall. 

Damian is pushed against a nearby wall and fucked roughly, to the point where he cums all over his face, hair and the stone wall. Colin grins as Damian comes down from his orgasm. 

“Nice going D, now I’ll cum inside your worthless! slutty! hole.” The ginger punctuates with three hard thrusts and he finally cums inside his ex, crushing his lips against the Boy Wonder’s after he comes down from the afterglow. 

Both boys had tears running down their faces, from joy, sadness, pain, and angry. They pulled from the kiss and look at each other.

“Damian I love you, do you still love me?” Colin asked 

“Yes, I always love you.” Damian confessed 

The boys sleep together hoping for a better future

**Author's Note:**

> As for the server link, put this in your end notes If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
